The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Torque output of an engine may be generated based on a driver torque request from a driver command module and based on and vehicle torque requests from vehicle control modules. The driver command module may generate a driver torque request based on an accelerator pedal signal. The vehicle control modules may, for example, include a transmission control module and a chassis control module that generate respective torque requests.
An engine control module may prioritize the driver and vehicle torque requests based on respective levels of the torque requests to generate a torque reference signal. The engine control module operates the engine to generate the engine torque output based on the torque reference signal. The torque reference signal may be set equal to the driver torque request when there are not any vehicle torque requests. The torque reference signal may be generated based on the vehicle torque request with the highest priority. A vehicle torque request that is greater than the driver torque request and the other vehicle torque requests may be given a highest priority.
The engine provides the highest priority torque request based on predetermined torque response gains within a certain response time. Ability to decrease the response time is limited, due to inherent delays associated with an air delivery system of an engine.